


Reality Check

by pajama_cats



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Peter really shouldn't take information to heart from an old movie about aliens, but live and learn.





	Reality Check

Ever since Peter began dating Eddie and Venom it had been nice at first. Not that it wasn't still nice, but to Peter's surprise and relief Eddie took their relationship slow. Peter's sure Eddie probably had to reason with Venom not to jump him the moment he said yes. 

So as time went by it was normal to be nervous about his first time, of course it was, but that wasn't the part that made Peter uneasy. 

Venom was an alien, something he had no problem with since he knew dating Eddie would mean also dating Venom. Like he had two boyfriends in one in a way. 

But the core of his problem came from an old sci-fi movie he saw back in high school that made him reconsider being intimate with any sort of alien. He doesn't even  _ know  _ if Venom is capable of laying eggs or getting him pregnant but either way that part of the movie would always remain in the back of his head if he even  _ considered  _ doing anything mature with Eddie.

He could of course just ask, but how ridiculous would that sound? ‘Hey sorry Eddie I don't want to go all the way because I'm not ready to have Venom’s alien babies.’ Yeah like that would go real smooth. 

Though it was getting harder to avoid. Anytime Eddie implied the topic, wanting Peter to stay over or stay the night with him it was easy to see the visible disappointment on his face, as if he was reluctant to let Peter go but choosing to respect Peter's choice. 

By now Peter wouldn't put it past him if Eddie was sexually frustrated by him. Especially when Peter would jump up nervously if Eddie tried to make a move on him, making up some lame excuse to leave before they got any further.

So when Venom showed up in his bedroom in the middle of night, dragging him out the window and to the roof of his building, it probably did take a few years off his life by having to wake up to  _ that _ .

“Venom..? What gives?” Peter asked groggily, his sleepy mood turning into concern and his mind slowly becoming more alert. When he moved to sit up Venom wasn't having any of that by pinning his smaller frame to the building with familiar black webs on his wrists and ankles. 

Above him stood Venom, looking beyond pissed which had Peter’s heart racing. He was sure his heart was going to burst with Venom edging closer to his face, standing over his body.

“We're getting impatient,  _ Spider _ .” Venom hissed out, letting his long tongue roughly lick up Peter's face. Peter closed one eye during the action and tried to calm down his nerves. Kind of hard to do when there was a buff alien hovering over you.

At least he was aware of why Venom was so frustrated, it was as clear as day. But reasoning with him.. He felt as if he needed to act fast while watching Venom slowly run a claw down his torso. The last thing he needed was for his clothes to be ripped off,  _ especially  _ out in public. He knows Venom could care less about public indecency.

Fortunately for Peter the symbiote went down just enough to reveal Eddie's face with something different about his expression. It was something Peter couldn't quite place his finger on, but it seemed just as tired as Peter’s.

“You can calm down, as much as Venom wants to.. Mate with you out here, I'm not going to force myself on you, however,” Eddie paused, staring down at Peter's face as if he were searching for something. “Are you afraid of being intimate with me or something? Because I sure as hell know you find me attractive, so it can't be my appearance.” He was definitely right about that. Eddie was absolutely  _ not  _ a turn off, but it's something he didn't want to voice to stroke Eddie's ego.

“No! No, it's not that, it's..” Peter turned his head away, staring up at the stars. “Have you ever seen the movie Aliens before?” And here comes probably the most embarrassing talk he's ever going to have.

What he got was a painfully long stretch of silence, soon followed by a sigh coming from Eddie and a claw causing him to gasp when it began grasping his hair to make him face Eddie.

“Don't change the subject Parker, just  _ tell me _ -” 

“Nononono, wait! I was getting to the point.” Peter relaxed when the hand loosened its grip in his hair and Eddie's expression was no longer the complete picture of annoyance. 

“Well?” Eddie asked impatiently, urging Peter to continue.

“You have seen it right?” Peter waited until Eddie rolled his eyes and nodded before he continued. “I thought since Venom is also an alien what if he lays eggs in me and I have his alien babies? And I don't want alien babies- I mean I'm not ready to be a parent! Not that I wouldn't want kids! Maybe in the future of course, but I don't.. want.. alien babies in.. me- why are you laughing?” 

Eddie completely released his hand from Peter's hair so he could hold his sides, his body shaking with laughter towards Peter's explanation. As cold as it was outside the late night air wasn't helping cool down Peter's face which was burning with embarrassment.

“You do know that movie isn't based on true events, right?” Eddie finally managed to get out when his laughter started to tone down, but Peter wasn't fond of the grin now on his face. “It's just a fiction film, Peter.” 

Peter remained quiet, looking away from Eddie with a pout until a long tongue left a new trail of saliva down his face that made his attention snapback over to Venom.

“It's not possible for me to impregnate you, my spider.” Venom grinned, showing off his sharp teeth and gave Peter another lick much to Peter's embarrassment. “I'm not that kind of alien.” Venom finished, finally clawing off Peter's restraints and still grinned down at him.

“Then I guess you won't mind if we steal you away for the night.” Peter barely registered Venom’s words until he was slung over the symbiote’s shoulder. 

“H-hey! Venom!” Peter yelled, tightly wrapping his arms around Venom’s arm as he held on for dear life. There was no way he was getting out of this one, but it did make him feel more at ease with the newfound information.

Though he's sure Eddie would be relentless with teasing him. And Venom would probably be just as worse.

Maybe he'd just lay off the sci-fi movies for awhile. Or forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Peter made an Alien's reference in the last recent movie he was in, so why not?   
> Also not sure if I should add on a second chapter for smut since I'm sort of iffy about uploading anything M+ and imo I'm better with fluff than I am with smut anyway
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
